


Jeannette: Liberation From Hatred

by Carliro



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Revenge, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannette is much depressed because everyone mistreats her. But luckily, she unshackles herself from the bondage of misogyny!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeannette: Liberation From Hatred

Jeannette was crying in her room. Everyone had been very mean and evil to her, they all hated her because she was a very smart girl with feelings and emotions unakin to robotic progamming as per generational and systematic societal propaganda. Brittany had bullied her and told her that she was a hateful nerd and slapped her in the face, Theodore said her breasts were fake and threw shit at her, Alvin told her she wasn't anything more than a wasteful leech pussy and tried to rape her and Eleanor told her she was ugly. Even Simon, the supposed intelligent and sensible guy, was a nice guy to her all along and only wanted anal sex, and when she told him she didn't want to he yelled at her and put all her photos on the internet so trolls could laugh at her body and send her death threats for DARING to not have huge breasts! In retrospect, the fedora should have told her all she needed to know.

 

"WHY GOD WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER IN MOURNFUL EONS AND COUNTLESS MONTHS!? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE MADE ME MORE BEAUTIFUL AND SLUTTY LIKE THAT FUCKING WHORE BRITTANY!?" cried Jeannette, she wanted to crawl into a hole and be smashed by rocks of condescension and calamity.

 

She grabbed the knife and cut her wrists, letting the pain slide down with the blood, down into the sheets and into the bedroom carpet. Her blood was full of syphilis and rotten scabies, it smelled very bad like a turd-filled compost inside a whale's rectum, all because of Alvin and Simon who never used condoms. In fact, she had many abortions because of them, and didn't even knew who was the real father because Alvin and Simon sleep with Brittany all the time, that fucking skunk that was now probably stuffing herself with ten thousand cocks for each hole. All the disgusting smell of her own flesh made her barf violently a fowl mixture of chicken wings, fruit salad, grass, peanuts, mashed potatoes, her own aborted fetuses and dog cum. All of it mixed with the blood, and Dave came up the stairs.

 

"JEANNETTE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU DESPICABLE PLANTAGENET WHORE!!!!!?????????"

 

"S-sorry Dave, I'm just so sad, I feel like I want to die!"

 

"WELL YOU SHOULD LOL WHAT A STUPID LITTLE WHORE HERE HAVE SOME CYANIDE PILLS!!!!"

 

And for a fleeting moment in pure despair, Jeannette considered swallowing all the pills, to make her pain go away. But she heard a whisper in her head, a demonic sliver of doubt that told her that the pain would never go away, that'd she'd go to Hell for being the disgusting little girl that she was and that she'd be raped for all eternity, or at least until entropy took over the universe. No, she couldn't die, she shouldn't die.....SHE SHOULD KILL EVERYONE!!!!"

 

"AAAHHHHH YOU STUPID BITCH WHY YOU DO THAT!!!!!?????" asked Dave furiously, as Jeannette used her knife to cut open his cheeks and shove all the pills inside.

 

She then stabbed him a gajillion times, each time lower until she reached the hateful male genitalia. She cut off the penis in banana slices that she devoured with much pleasure, then she punched the testicles so hard that they flew off his crotch and broke the window glass, being swallowed by birds which then laid eggs that hatched terrible demons that would rape children for all eternity. Dave punched her, dislodging all her incivors, but it was too late, the cyanide took effect and thus his skull dissolved like a castle of salt and evil on the holy water of the Nile, leaving only a sack of flesh that was his face and oozing a bubbling pink mess that was his brain. Jeannette stared in horror, she had just murdered Dave! And she felt so much pleasure for doing so, like a huge serrated dildo had been removed from her tick and flea infested pussy and left her bleeding her sorrows away. She drinked the blood with much desire and lust, now clear on the purpose of her life, to have revenge on the hateful Rodentia the chipmunks. So she walked down the stairs, ready to exact her holy vengeance upon them. 

She arrived at a most detestful scene of debauchery and depravity, as they were having a party with other celebrities. Brittany was being fucked by a million ginormous cocks in her ass, while Alvin was raping twelve year old schoolgirls - kidnapped by their teachers and raped beforehand -, Eleanor was twerking with Miley Cyrus in a special broadcast to teach pre-schooler children to be sluts, Theodore was eating human flesh from the decaying corpses of children who lost their lives to organ trafficking, and Simon was creating a Tumblr anti-feminist blog.

 

"Lol, you dare appear here with your fugly clothes?" mocked Brittany the babylonic, drinking filth from a cup of gold and writting "Brittany the Great, the Mother of Prostitutes and Abominations of the Earth" on her forehead.

 

"Yeah, go kill yourself you fucking bitch!" said Simon, sitting on a chair made from living slave kidnapped gay teens, who had been raped and castrated by him because he is homophobic and vile.

 

Jeannette's righteousness flared like the divinity flames of Victoria leading the armies of Rome against most detestful german barbarians, and her knife was set on fire! She jumped at her supposed siblings, stabbing Alvin in the right eye all the way to his brain! It obliterated completly the frontal telencephalon lobes, so he lost control of his bowels and shat most defilatory slime mold swamp diarrhea that rose as a fountain and covered Eleanor and Miley Cyrus, who devoured the bloody shit with much pleasure. Jeannette then pried open his skull from his empty right eye socket, ripping off the upper skull completly like a fleshy, wet trash can opening, exposing the damaged, pulsing AIDS cerebrum of vicious teratomas composed of penises, tongues, fatty tissue and vicious gums and teeth, barking hateful obscenities against her and the whole of existence with their vestigial jaws. Jeannette took out the cyanide pills and threw them at the teratoma when their jaws were opened, making them melt into a bloody paste that clogged Alvin's brain arteries, making him clinically retarded for all eternity. She thought it was a bit too cruel, though, so she mercifully and angelicly took out a syringe full of sulphuric acid and dissolved Alvin's brain completly, killing him.

 

Then she turned her attention to Brittany.

 

"So what, you murdered my bf. Big fucking deal!" scoffed Brittany whorily, fondling her mutated, tumourous breasts lactating putrid, pus-like milk, "I'm still the big shot here, and you're a pathetic little bitch who deserves to get bullied to death."

 

And to make her point, she motioned for a man to put his penis on her mouth, skull fucking her until her throat vomited blood and tears run down her face. Jeannette roared, and run towards her, taking out the man from her sister's face and punching her disgusting blue eyed face with all her strength, completly smashing her nose, dislodging her incivors, ripping off her lips, bursting her eyes like water baloons, and eventually beating her up so hard that her face was pulverised into a bloody mess. Finaly, she ripped off her pig tails, pulling out her skin and revealing her blood reddened skull, before decapitating Brittany's head for good and throwing it into the garbage can. She then walked to Theodore and grabbed him by the throat.

 

"No, please don't kill me you stupid bitch!" said Theodore meanly.

 

Jeannette laughed, and grabbed one of the eaten children legs and punched his balls with it until they were black and blue, making him scream hysterically like a dying rabbit being sodomised by a fox. She then used her knife to sever his balls and force fed them to him, shoving them down his throat. He tried to vomit them, but she grabbed the aforementioned children's leg and shoved it up his esophagus as well, keeping them inside and utterly rupturing his upper digestive system, ripping the walls and entering in his chest cavity, before bursting from his solar plexus. She then threw him to the ground, and stabbed him in the ass, ripping out his buttocks like veal from the cow, exposing his pelvis. She then began defleshing him as a whole, ripping off the muscles from his legs and arms, then his torso and then his face, until his limbs and skull no longer had flesh on them other than a few hardy sinews. She then put all this bloody beef on a plate and sent it to the chef. She left Theodore on the ground, dying from the sheer pain and blood loss.

 

Only two of the demons were left, one of them twerking obliviously to her fate. Jeannette kicked Eleanor in her belly so hard that she shat her own bowels, emptying her abdomen from her digestive tract, making her moan in pleasure.

 

"Oh sis, you're such a pathetic little dyke!" moaned Eleanor like a constipated japanese crane set on fire by villagers of lust.

 

Jeannette was MAD, so she stabbed her womb and ripped out her uterus and ovaries, then clawed off whatever vaginal walls remained, but Eleanor kept moaning in hedonistic pleasure, flickering her tongue lustfully like a reptilian snake. Frustrated, Jeannette stabbed her sternum and pried open her ribcage, ripping out her lungs and heart, but she still moaned like a whore! Finally, she grabbed a chair and smashed her skull, terminating her, but she could still hear the pleasurable moaning in her mind. But it didn't matter, there was only one person left to kill.

 

"N-now J-Jea-Jeann-nnnette, let's not be unreasonable..." said Simon like the coward he is, "M-maybe I can make it up to you?"

 

"You made me think you loved me, yet you shamed me and made porn of me illegally and made them bully me just because I didn't want to have sex with you! And you treat other people like garbage! You will NEVER make it up to me or ANYONE!!!!!"

 

And so, with a triumphant punch, she shattered his pitiful glasses, making all the shards enter into his eyes and make them explode in a glorious supernova water balloon explosion. Shen then grasped Simon's throat and suffocated him so hard that his bursted eye orbs ejaculated vicious torrents of blood like rivers, and then grabbed his open mouth and pulled out his mandibula, ripping it off his skull with a pair of high heels she found. Finally, she inserted said mandibula in his ass, using his massive rodent incivors to scratch out his prostate and completly prolapsing his colon, which then she cutt off with scizzors. She threw him to the middle of the party, and let the celebrities defile his corpse with their penises, raping every single one of his holes, including his nostrils and ears, making his body explode with cum and veneral diseases.

 

Jeannette sighed. Everyone who tormented her was dead. She was finally free to live a happy, glorious life without bullying, and everyone praised her for her bravery and determination.


End file.
